In a World of Ninjas
by IlessThanThreeYou.x
Summary: Just a SasuSaku oneshot about love, loss and paving your own way in a ninja's world. rated for LEMON, VIOLENCE and TORTURE. props to LLKate for writing the Lemon and Sadist torture scene, in which i take no credit for : thankyou !ur awesome!
1. Chapter 1

_OKAY in my story, Tobi has been discovered as Madara, Itachi isn't dead and team Hebi have temporarily spilt up in order to complete their own tasks._

~*-'.::'-*~

She had her kunai against the pale spanse of his neck, he drew in breathes, long and deep. A set of curious eyes watched from a distance.

Everything that she had done from the moment she turned her back on the village hidden in the leaves, the betrayals she had faced, the years of training under different sensei's… it all amounted to this one moment.

He was here. And so was she.

She withdrew her kunai in time to spin and counter his shadow clone which had fronted an unexpected attack, which vanished into thin air, she turned once again to search for the real him, only to find empty air.

She closed her eyes and listened to the breeze to detect any disturbance.

A ruffle,

A creak.

**There!**

She shot her multi shuriken in the said direction only to be confronted with an annoyed Uchiha.

"Change your mind! Come back with me" Sakura yelled at him, presenting him with a hidden ultimatum.

"Get out of my way, or I'll have to make sure you don't bother me again" He hissed arrogantly.

The air around them seemed to shake with intensity and the trees rustled in anticipation, their loud breathing resonated between the two. The pad of her thumb grazed the end of her kunai as she prepared to attack, the smell of sweat and years of hard work rode upon her brow. This was it.

They circled each other, while Sasuke smirked knowingly

"You won't be able to kill me". I growled in anger, the filthy Son of a Bitch, who does he think he is, I mean seriously after all these years and he expects me not to chan-.

My train of thoughts was interupted by a sharp spike of chakra detected by the Sasuke and I. A familiar black and red akatsuki cloak was revealed.

Donned by the infamous Uchiha Itachi himself, both ninjas automatically fell into defensive stances.

"Well, what do we have here?... I'd love to find out, but I'm afraid I'm not after you today Sasuke, maybe next time outoto". He smirked as he disappeared and reapeared behind Sakura.

She had no time to think, her heart pounding in her head and the blood rushing through her veins. Uchiha Itachi lent down towards the cave of her ear and whispered silently. A look of realisation dawned upon her pale features as she nodded in silent confirmation.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and sped toward Sakura and Itachi, "I'm ready to fight you brother!" he yelled, eyes flashing, as he sped up. Only to be knocked back with force as Sakura punched the ground with as much force as she could muster.

Itachi made several hand signs before vanishing with Sakura in a puff of grey smoke.

Sasuke screamed into the dark forest, his now black eyes, penatrating, once again losing a chance to fight his brother

And deep down he felt angry at not being able to help his ex-team mate, a familiar kind of helplessness.

Why did she leave without any moral qualms upon who she was going with or did she not know that Uchiha Itachi was an S-Classed criminal and if the village hidden in the leaves knew, she would be convicted wothout a second thought on the offesnse of fraternizing with the enemy.

He shook his head, why should he care, stupid girl, always doing stupid stuff, if she wanted to go fucking around with an S-classed criminal, well she was old enough to be "fucking around" with an S-classed crimanal, why should he care. He turned away, with a new task on his mind he set out to find a certain red-haired ninja, he was in need of her services again.

He set off into the direction in which she resided.

~.~

**Sakura POV **

Time felt meaningless as we arived at Uchiha Itachi's desired location in a matter of minutes, his warm over-bearing presence managing to invade my senses and intoxicate me, allowing me to forget about our predicament as soon as I looked into his sharingan, heard his entrancing voice, I forgot. Everything.

My head feels light and Itachi's musky scent is resting upon every surface in the black four walled room. There was a single window above the single bed allowing light to fall upon what I assumed to be Itachi's bed.

WAIT… Itachi's bed? WHAT THE FREAK! Oh my god, oh my god… Akatsuki… DAMMIT! WHY AM I SO DAMN STUPID ARGHHHHHHHHH.S.H.I.T!

WAIT! Where the fuck was Sasuke!, I was so prepared to kill the Goddamn bastard, and risk everything, and it was snatched away from me by none other than the notorious Uchiha Itachi. BROTHER to the friggen asshole I'm trying to run through with a goddamn kunai.

Oh dear Kami above he is going to get an earful when he returns, I am so angry.

_Oh relax you loveee getting kidnapped by sexy S-classed criminals_, stated my inner, "Now is so not the time" I snapped at myself angrily.

I growled in annoyance as well as denial. I stood up and checked to see if the door was locked. With satisfaction the door opened without any resistance, it squeaked open slowly and I stepped out into the surprisingly lighted corridor.

A tall redhead aproached, his dark eyes unfathomable, the now open door where I was standing, my palms sweaty and my pulse fast I stood as still as I could, he dragged his body closer and I felt the colour drain away from my face, Sasori of the red sand.

I swear Chiyo-sama and I killed him, I swear I saw his lifeless heart pierced and dead, I swear I smelt the scent of dead puppets in the air, the strong odour of the iron sand hanging in the air midst the battle field.

He smirked at my expression of fear and held his frame tightly against my own, I shuddered with every intake of breath, he leaned close to my ear and whispered.

"I don't die that easily beautiful" as he licked the shell of my ear, I shuddered unexpectedly.

I banged my fists against him and pushed harshly against his large chest and managed to turn and lock myself back in Itachi's room, my back sliding against the big black door, breathing heavily, I was going to die here, alone, childless, friendless, loveless. My captors are probably planning to use me as leverage against Naruto in order to obtain the nine-tailed demon, but that wouldn't stop them from having their own fun, because in the end, Naruto would still come for her…

Naruto…

He would come and save me… He shouldn't come save me, I'm not worth it, I'm weak and annoying and nobody would ever want such an ugly being, cursed by Kami.

There would be salvation, not for her, she did not deserve it, Itachi had brought her here but she hadn't made the slightest qualm on coming here.

She was so useless…

The door opened and one Uchiha Itachi entered the room to find it empty and as he had left it, he growled and lifted his bed in search of the young kunoichi he was supposed to be babysitting. Angry and tired he spoke calmly into his supposedly empty room "Come out now and we wont have any problems".

Still no reply. He was getting frustrated and impatient.

Silence

The bathroom door opened and Sakura clad in all her naked glory emerged followed by a thick fog from the heat, her hair dripping onto the wooden floor. She went about her business, not noticing a certain Uchiha male with a very BIG problem downstairs.

She turned around silently humming quietly to herself, as she spotted a certain Uchiha Itachi trembling slightly, biting his lip lightly.

"WHAT THE F***!" she screamed loudly attempting to regain what little dignity was left to her.

He chuckled under his breath, and turned around, smirking.

She glared angrily at him and turned on her heel back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Pervert" she muttered for the fifteenth time underneath her breath.

He smirked "I had nothing to Perve on" He countered

She smiled sweetly

"Is this how you compensate for your lack of goods?" she asked incredulously.

He looked at her insanely and in an instant had her pinned to his bed, he began rubbing his "goods" up against her leg and smirked against her lips.

"Lack of goods?" he asked mockingly, she froze taking in the scent of his arousal.

"Now now Sakura, lets not get to excited" he teased. She whimpered underneath her breath in response.

Finally her position and situation sunk in and she began to struggle in the vice of his arms, banging her fists against his chest "Let go of me" she snarled angrily. "I'll damage your "goods" and you'll never be able to use them ever again" came the hissed threat.

"Nobody threatens me" he growled indignant as he pressed closer to her and licked the side of her neck. "We have to go see Madara to get further details on your capture" he paused, "But I don't want to…" he smirked and kissed her full on the lips sending her senses into overdrive.

"Are you trying to get us both killed" Sakura managed to mutter between kisses.

"Nope" his lips popping on the p, "But either way we really should get going" he whispered unsteadily. She nodded in affirmation.

I tailed Itachi through the twisting tunnels of the Akatsuki hideout, my breath coming in steady pants. I stared at Itachi's broad shoulders and the need to grasp them and loose myself in his fiery kisses overtook my senses. I shook my head, I needed another cold shower and fast.

I think he knows what he's doing, I mean. He's so damn cocky, he and his brother have that in common for sure, apart from the sharingan as well of course. I breathed in the heady scent of burnt wood and … ramen noodles?

My stomach growled in realisation, I silently groaned in my head.

I heard Itachi's quiet chuckle and I figuratively hit myself on my stupid head, great just great. Me.. Haruno Sakura.. given away by a goddamn stomach growl.

Life sucks :(

"Are you hungry?" his silent monotone asked me, "Yeah" I answered quietly, he nodded.

"What did you do, un.?" Yelled a boisterous and loud voice, I covered my ears lightly as a certain girl-looking ninja approached Itachi and I, I groaned, by Gods, why do these fuckers stay alive I mean come on. You kill them they die.. that _should_ be the end of the story.

He eyed me up and down with his singular eye and I snorted at his hopeless attempt. He growled at me "Nice hair, pinky."

"Nice hair Miss Universe.. didn't you film the head and shoulders comercial last year, I heard you were their poster girl for their fashion show?"

Itachi struggled to maintain his composure as a loud burst of laughter was heard from the kitchen, Deidara looked at me with his one eye, a silent warning, I shrugged it off, I mean come on.

Top medic nin; trained by Tsunade-sama one of the legendary sanin, as well as one of the most capable and dependable female ninjas in Konoha, who does he think he is.. top shit that needs to be taken down a level?

Itachi pushed Deidara aside and made a silent demand for me to follow him from behind, I silently obliged and followed suit.

"Wow look it's a pink puppy. Or a new Itachi's bitch, huh?" Deidara tried again.

Itachi disapeared from in front of me and reapeared behind diedara, his fingers forming a gun, pressing it towards Deidara's head, The veins could be seen on Deidara's head as he let out breaths in steady gasps.

"I dare you to say that again" Itachi snarled against his ear.

"Let him go Itachi" I told him slightly annoyed and hungry. Deidara stared at me incredulously and somewhat thankfully.

I nodded and pretended to be in control walking forward, not even knowing where I was headed or where I was going to end up, shortly after I started walking Itachi appeared at my side. "Stupid bitch, don't you dare tell me what to do".

"Let go of the testosterone buddy, it's REALLY unatractive" I growled in response "And my name is NOT bitch, its Sakura so get it right, if I'm going to stay here, you better get my name right, it's common courtesy". I added in just for good measure as I felt him get further behind me.

And I continued on my aimless journey to the kitchen, a kitchen that I knew nothing of and its location, damn my stubborn attitude and my stupid pride.

I followed the sound of large bellows of laughter and strained my ears to hear for anything dangerous. I kept walking, the dark hallways making it hard to see properly.

Suddenly.. I bumped into a firm chest, I slowly looked up into a pair of violet eyes and silver hair, "Shit!" I cursed.

"I love a girl that curses" Hidan smirked at me, "Your supposed to be six feet under!" I stated dumbly.

"Yeah crawling my way out of there was a fucking pain". He said contemplative. "How is the mother fucker anyway, that pinnaple kid" he asked me curiously. I looked at him shocked… this was the same man that killed Sarutobi Asuma and then was burried under tons of rock and earth, watched by the actual Nara ancestors. And he chewed his way out of there… and on top of that they were having a civilised conversation.?

Was this the goddamn apocalypse or something?

Kami help me if this is a joke, I would slice them all into little pieces and then burn them all.

This was just getting stranger by the minute and it didn't help that she had an angry Uchiha breathing down her neck.

She had pretty made an enemy of everyone that she had met so far… well wasn't this stay going to be just dandy.

"Man I'm hungry" I muttered and passed Hidan by… without answering his question. I entered the Kitchen and began going through the cupboards and fridge, all that I found were mountains of Instant Ramen, an old cereal box and a carton of off milk…

…

…

…

"FUCK THAT, IM NOT GOING TO SEE THIS MOTHERFUCKING FAG UNTIL I EAT. IM FUCKING HUNGRY!".

Hidan looked at me incredulously... Itachi stared amused and Deidara came up from behind Itachi… "You swear more than Hidan does". And Hidan turned a crazy eye towards him, "Yeah right" Hidan growled at the challenge.

I walked into their dining room and stared at two guys that were bickering quietly.

"No you go ask her, you're the better looking one"

"Ask who?" I asked pissed.

"No one…~!" the smaller one Gasped as they scurried out of the room, she walked into the living are where she saw the others.

"Great can someone introduce me and maybe give me the goddamn lowdown" I asked.

Deidara came forward and nodded. "This is Kisame, Sasori, Pein and Konan" He told me, I nodded.

"Nice to meet you all" I nodded to all of them. They gave me a nod of acknowledgement. Except Sasori… who seemed to enjoy mocking me, he winked at me and I scowled back at him.

He stood up and approached our small group, he mockingly knelt down on his knee and took my hand. "I don't die easy, pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura-chan". I snatched my hand from his grasp.

"Filthy bastard" I spit out. "Ouuuchh, she's fiesty" bellowed out Kisame jokingly.

"I wouldn't be talking fish sticks" I bit out, partly due to my hungerous state and as well as being taken prisoner by some of the most notorious criminals known to the world of ninjas.

I spit upon the ground and wiped the side of my mouth with the sleeve of my singlet. "Stupid Akutsuki, stupid Sasuke, stupid Naru-" I muttered before realising my stupid, stupid mistake.

"You know the kyuubi, ehh?" Kisame asked a cruel sneer plastered to his face.

"Uhhh.. no I was speaking of Keedo Naruko, a girl in my former class, we were rivals in nearly everything, hair, clothes, money, status, even Sasuke" The lies came pouring out of my mouth like a flowing river, before I once again realised my error…. Sasuke, damn it!

"Yeah, yeah, remember we might have to use you as leverage against the kyuubi container, we have been spying on you and have observed his feelings for you". Sasori stated a-matter-of-factly.

I shook my head sadly "He doesn't care about me anymore" I muttered.

They all stared at me with boredom written across their usually emotionless faces, stupid S-classed criminals and their stupid no emotions.

"I'm hungry, get me something to eat! JEEZ is this how you guys live, you sit on your ugly asses all day" I yelled into the living room. The blue haired girl Konan stood up and advanced towards me, I stared at her and she stared back at me before she raised her hand to strike me, before mine darted up to grasp her offending wrist.

"Stupid bitch, who do you think you are" she snarled at me.

I smirked "I'm your worst nightmare slut" before I dropped her wrist and in turn punched her in the face… **hard**.

The guys turned to us in interest, she began to circle me and I stood still and allowed her to think she was the omega of the Akutsuki for a while, she pinned up the ends of her Kimono, for easier fighting, rewarded by a few wolf-whistles.

I smirked "Babe this isn't the Slutsuki it's the Akutsuki, so fuck off and be a slut elsewhere."

The room was filled with hardly contained laughter.

She glared at me, "Is this your way of saying I'm hotter than you, because if it is, just come out and say your jealous of me".

_Sniggers _

"Pshht yeah of course, I'm jealous of the slut who has probably slept with every single Akatsuki member, INCLUDING fish sticks? Wow you are brain dead, and they say sluts aren't dumb, actually I have a really good dumb slut joke want to hear it? How do you drown a slut.?..."

Kisame laughed… "How!" he asked eagerly

"You stick a mirror at the bottom of a swimming pool!". I smirked at her angered figure.

She snarled angrliy at me "I'm going to rip the skin off your pretty little face".

"Go ahead bitch" I egged her on.

She advanced toward me and lunged forward, I ripped out a kunai from my pouch and blocked her oncoming fist, letting her blood drip down my weapon.

"Did you know.. if I gave this to Hidan" I paused and tauntingly twisted the kunai between my fingers "He would so make a sacrafice to Jashin out of you" I smirked.

"Yeah! JASHINNN!" Hidan yelled, I chuckled underneath my breath.

"You skank!" She yelled as she managed to run me through with a katana made of paper, everyone was silent for a moment and the sound of my panting filled my ears. I slowly pulled myself off her katana and raised my right hand toward the gaping hole in my belly, I surveyed the damage with a dark blue chakra, emanating from my right hand and then raised my left hand to repair it, slowly I could feel my organs regenerating and fusing back together.

I heard a couple of whispers and sharp intakes of breath from the other Akatsuki members.

I cracked my neck a couple of times to rid myself of the stiffness.

"Wow that hurt, you'll be sorry" I told her my eyes somewhat insane.

She glared at me, "That is not the last of the wounds I shall inflict upon you, you stupid, annoying brat" her words emphasised as she once again lunged at me.

I smirked and felt energy coursing through me, my fingertips glowed as I withdrew my paper bombs and kunai, each lacing themselves upon my fingers. With a burst of strength I sent them all toward her yelling a quick

"Sakura Blizzard!"

The others leapt out of the way of the blast as the room went a dark pink colour, almost like blood.

Konan stood in the midst of the smoke her hair slightly smoked and coughing loudly. I smirked, "The smoke is laced with a very potent paralysis jutsu that allows me to keep you immobile for as long as I please".

"You… stupid… bitch" she managed between coughs.

I heard a loud cheer from Hidan and I managed a quick smile.

The others looked impressed, apart from Pein, who leapt to Konan's aid, "Can you release the Jutsu?" he pleaded. I pondered for a moment.

"Alright but she has to leave me alone" I pouted like a small child, he nodded in confirmation as I allowed the jutsu to slip.

She glared at me angrily. "I hate you" she managed to cough out again.

I nodded and pulled my toungue at her, she glared back at me.

Itachi pulled my ellbow and I followed slowly, "We need to see Madara". He told me, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm still fucking hungry…"

He gave me the look saying something along the lines of _grow up_

"Alright". I scowled

_ to sasuke.:_

I sped past everything, the trees and scenery becoming a blur around me.

I felt that I was nearing my destination as the vegatation grew thicker and soon revealed to me was a small cottage underneath a thicket of willow trees.

As soon as I stepped into her line of sense she opened the door and ran full fledged at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he remained still and emotionless.

A pair of beady eyes stared from a distance a small lense capturing their every move.

Karin asked Sasuke inside, followed by being refused quite bluntly.

I tried to get straight to the point, I needed her skills once again, she looked at me somewhat disgruntled and told me to wait outside.

She walked into the small cottage and returned with a small child of around ten months, she stalked up to Sasuke angrily and looked at him.

"It's yours, you know…" She looked at him fully expectant, he was speechless, and he really could not recall "sticking it in".

As far as he was concerned he was still a virgin *insert giggle here*

He looked at her incredulously. And shook his head, it couldn't be his, this had to be a trick… That's right a trick.

He formed a handsign and yelled "Kai"

Nothing… the baby AND Karin remained, somewhat startled by my sudden outburst.

"Aren't you happy Sasuke-kun?" she asked somewhat angrily. "Its not mine" I retorted my head spinning. It was not mine, of course it wasn't. He didn't even look like an Uchiha OR possess the aura of one. As far as I know she could be trying to push a bastard child on him.

He wasn't being sucked into that.

"Karin that kid isn't mine, I never had sex with you", I tried again, she walked up to me and slapped me across the face, leaving a sharp stinging pain to resonate on my face.

"What did you need me for?" she snapped at him.

"Leave the child with Suigetsu for now, you are a part of Team Hebi and therfore at my disposal, we need to go NOW" he snapped right back at her.

She nodded reluctantly and began to search for Suigetsu's chakra signature.

There!

"I found him…" she slowly cradled the baby to her chest and coed it slightly to sleep, gently rocking him as she did so. She planted a soft kiss upon its forehead and Suigetsu appeared behind her.

He looked shocked to see me, but retreived the child from Karin.

"How long?" he asked.

"Till further notice" I snapped as I leapt away from the annoying show of affection. Screw 'em all.

"Okay, I can feel a strong set of chakra signatures up ahead, I suggest we approach with caution".

"Hn"

_Sakura POV._

We arrived at Madara's room, as I kept my eyes and ears peeled for danger.

Itachi sensed my unease and nudged me forward impatiently.

I scowled angrily, asshole.

Impatient bastard, who the hell did he think he was, for kami's sake.

I Stared at the intimidating black door, I so did not want to go through with this… oh come on, I'm just a goddamn medic-nin for kami's-sake, how I wished I could be in Konoha, Naruto's annoying and loud boisterous voice, Kami must resent her for running away…

That's right this was punishment… punishment for running.

Itachi cleared his throat "When your ready of course" he said sarcastically

"Alright asshole lets go, how does this work, do I knock or do I just open the door". I asked incredulously.

"Try knocking" he shot back.

I rapped my knuckles twice against the hard wooden door.

A quiet "Enter" was heard.

I opened the door to find a neutrally coloured room, all the walls and furniture was a shade of sick grey or sick green, I looked around anxiously, at the furthest end of the room, sat Madara at a rich chestnut coloured desk. Looking quite modern in comparison and contrast to the rest of the Akutsuki base.

"So.. this is the infamous Haruno Sakura, medic-nin of Konoha? Truth be told you don't really amount to my expectations"

"Who said anything about amounting to your expectations?" She asked indignantly.

Itachi prodded her violently.

Madara slammed her into the wall beside her "Do you think this is a joke? I don't think you understand in the slightest the position your in" He snarled into the cave of her ear, he tightened his grip on her throat to emphasise his point.

FUCKEN PRICK, Itachi stood idly by the door, massaging his temples.

All of them! SCREW THEM ALL WHO DID THEY THINK SHE WAS!

Madara still noting her resistance drew out a kunai.

I drew in a sharp gasp, I mentally kicked myself for giving him a reaction, he slowly twisted the kunai into my upper arm, slowly twisting it to a three-hundred and sixty degree angle, I bit my lip to hold back a scream.

"Still disobedient I see". He stated pertly.

I stared up at him from beneath my eyelashes, issuing a silent challenge.

"Ok, Itachi, I've decided, leave us now" Itachi nodded closing the door behind him.

Madara twisted my arm behind my back and I resisted the urge to kick him in his "netherlands".

He led me to a second door, if I had thought the first door looked intimidating… this one… scared the shit out of me.

A metal door, fastened with metal bolts, making the door look ominous and dangerous.

He unlocked the door with his free hand and shoved her inside the room.

_Shit! What have I gotten myself into? _

In the room was numerous instruments of torture, things ranging from clamps to gags and scapels.

In the centre of the room was a large metal table with belts draping from the sides.

Madara pushed her roughly onto the table and ordered her to lay flat on her back.

She complied, already nerved and anxious of what was to come, she barely felt him roughly do up the buckles around her wrists, ankle and waist.

Madara used a kunai to cut from the top to bottom of her shirt, exposing her light blue bra.

I gasped, no not this, anything but this…

He smirked at me and moved out of my line of sight.

_I am so done for…_

_I am so done for… _

_I am so done for… _

I heard the clanking and rustling of metal and lie there quietly…taking shallow breaths.

He approached me with a black ball attached to a brown belt, I swallowed and silently counted to one hundred...

He placed the gag over my mouth and lifted my head up roughly to fasten it tightly against my head.

Now now, I need you to stay as still as possible, he smirked as he inspected a scapel in the dark lamplight that was cast in the room.

My heart rate rose.

He slowly pressed the scapel against my neck and slowly traced it down to my abdomen…

I felt the first cut and I screamed into the gag, he dragged the scapel up and down my stomach creating a groove in my flesh.

I felt the tears pour down my face in a never ending stream.

I felt him tense up, as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. I felt the scapel penatrate my skin in twisted designs and crooked letters.

I felt my tears run dry as thick sobs racked through my frame, he disappeared for a second to retrieve a mirror.

"Do you like my work?" he asked with a sick smirk on his face.

In the mirror it read… Akatsuki and next to it an Akatsuki cloud was carved

My tears were jump started as I felt the life literally trickle out of me along with my blood.

I barely felt Madara lower his head and harshly suck blood from my gaping wounds, he looked at me from below his lashes and licked the red blood from his dry lips

A low rumble was heard in the distance and Madara snapped his head up in response.

Rubble began to slip from the ceiling as I began to slip from consciousness as a result of blood loss.

I felt the room spin and my lids fluttered.

I felt my tormentor leave and I tried to take calming breaths…

**ITACHI POV**

There was nothing I could of done.. stupid annoying and impulsive girl… she was so in for it…

Seriously.. why do I always get attracted to the stupid, obnoxius, proud and annoying loud-mouthed ones…

**Sasuke POV**

I called upon all my resources and Karin's, this was it, we were going to rein in and kill my brother, and perhaps if she was there, save Sakura…

I felt the storm clouds gathering and the immense chakra coursing through my veins.. this was it. I was finally going to complete my goal.

I looked sideways at Karin, who nodded in confirmation, we were ready to begin the seige.

**Sakura POV**

Time literally felt meaningless, one minute melting into another, till it turned an hour, till it felt like a day.. that she lay there, bleeding heavily.

The sound of her panting resonating through the dark, ominous room, her stomach was stinging.

She tried to lift her head to survey the damage.

She couldn't.

Suddenly a door slammed open, she strained her neck to see who it was and by Kami, she nearly killed him right there.

In all his asshole-that-doesn't-care-about-you glory stood Sasuke, slightly out of breath but looking great nonetheless.

He took one look at me and looked away, "Are you gonna come help me or are you just going to sit there looking pretty" I managed to snarl from beneath the gag.

"Hn"

I rolled my eyes in drunken stupor, the blood loss really was fucking me up

I felt the buckles and belts slightly loosen and the gag completely removed, I sagged against the cold table and surveyed the damage with my blue light, then rose my green light and began to close up the worst of my wounds, I looked up to see Sasuke supporting my back, his expression, unfathomable.

I looked into his dark eyes and licked the jugular of his neck, he tensed but made no move to push me away, I took this as a sign to continue, I trailed my tongue up the spanse of his pale white neck.

He lowered his head and captured my lips, our tongues fought for dominance, neither wanting to give, we pulled away, breathless.

His hand wandered to her supple breast, as his other fumbled around in blind euphoria to release her peaks from their confinement.

His toungue trailed from the junction of her neck, slowly toward the valley of her breasts, slowly massaging the exposed skin with his skillful tongue.

He grabbed her hair and guided her to her knees, she eagerly released his "problem" from the cloth prison that obstructed her clear path to his prize.

"Suck it" he snarled his voice laced with lust

She eagerly complied, taking it in to her mouth and swirling her toungue around the mushroom-tipped head, he groaned in pleasure

She took him deeper, forcing her gag reflex down, she let him hit the back of her throat as he lightly thrust into her mouth, her mouth clamped down on his length.

"I'm… going.. to cum" he spoke breathlessly as he released himself into the confines of her hot mouth.

His face contorted with pleasure and euphoria

She sucked the last remants of his juices and licked her lips, "My turn" he whispered still trying to catch his breath.

She looked at him confused… He pushed her down on the cold table and peeled off her soaked panties as he spread her legs out widely, a strong hand held them down as he licked along her slit, she bucked up as he forced her hips back down again.

He flicked his tongue over her clit repeatedly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head from pleasure.

Her moans and cries could be heard resonating through the room, he thrust a single finger into her hole, as she tried to stimulate her clit, he thrust his finger in and out shallowly.

She bit her lip in order to halt her cries, he looked at her sternly, "I want to hear you" he growled as she released a loud groan as he entered another finger into her, he thrust them in at a faster pace.

Impatient, Sasuke placed his hand into a fist and began to inch it inside her tight hole, Sakura cried out and tried to release herself from his grasp, he bit down on her thigh roughly and held her still as tears poured out from her eyes, the pain becoming unbearable.

He cooed lightly "It'll pass soon"

She felt the tears pour from her eyes and felt his clenching and unclenching hand within her, stroking her walls and trying to calm her down. Slowly, the pain began to subside as he began stroking her clit, she bit back a scream as he twisted his hand from side to side in her hole.

He removed his fist and lightly stroked her.

Sporting a large erection, she watched on anxiously as it stood to it's full length and girth.

She tensed and shivered, imagining it inside her, she panted lightly as he rubbed his length against her.

He took the head and pushed it inside her, inching in slowly, she groaned in absolute bliss.

Sasuke smirked and pulled out before thrusting in with intense ferocity, he pounded into her small hole as her juices lubricated his movements.

Her breasts bounced in sync with every thrust and soon Sasuke was pounding ferociously into her, his hand reaching down to rub her clit at the same time.

She felt a palette of emotions, undistinguishable through the mess of her thoughts.

It felt so good…

Sasuke could feel she was close, and he sped up his thrusts, her walls clenched around him, as he felt himself release into her, her tight walls milking him as she screamed out in pure extasy.

They rode their orgasms and began panting and breathing heavily.

"I love you Sakura" he whispered.

"Mmm, me too Sasuke" she panted feeling relaxed.

"We need to get out of here" Sasuke stated urgently, Karin had probably already been killed.

She nodded and began weakly trying to find her clothes, he handed her his shirt as she located her tights, she smiled gratefully at him and put his shirt on, tying the hem with an elastic.

Sasuke slung her onto his back and began to find their way out of the Akutsuki hideout.

**Sakura POV**

That was… amazing

I mean wow.

I want it again all of a sudden, I love him so much, and once again I've turned into my pathetic fangirl self. After spending years away from him, and running away from the place that reminds me most of him, he still manages to make me come undone at the very seams.

My very composure flying out that God-forsaken window.

We found the exit! Maybe we could have a pretty, damn good life together, I mean, yeah we would be criminals, but heck, we'd be happy criminals, we needed each other and I so wasn't going to let him go any time soon.

I smiled at the thought of being pregnant. That would be nice, I felt Sasuke smirk lightly and I grinned stupidly in the dark

"Sakura, just hold on okay?" I nodded against his strong, firm chest in affirmation.

I could myself getting woozy as I saw a bloody corpse that lay against a wall, it odly resembled Karin…

Her arms and the wall behind her laced with red, her lifeless orbs staring in utter shock and fear, her small glasses broken at her feet, red hair hanging around her face… red.. like the colour of blood…

My blood ran cold

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I choked back a sob.

She was just like me… and her life had ended so quickly…

Sasuke glanced at the corpse and stiffened, "We have to get out of here" he muttered.

A black figure appeared before us, "Sakuraa" it cooed, I froze.

"Sasori.."

"Why are you leaving so soon, Sakura-chan" he asked mockingly, I looked at him through my loss of blood induced stupor… managing a weak glare, I fretted, This was Sasori of the red Sand he could finish us in a second.

Slowly I began to feel the prescense of a second chakra signature, the ominous aura approaching.

"Sasori.. leave now".

Itachi Uchiha commanded in a voice of Authority. "Why should I, lover boy" he spat back.

"Because Deidara is outside right now and plans to blow this place to pieces".

He answerd back unnerved.

Sasuke shook with anger and despair.

"Sakura lend me some of the chakra you have left, NOW!" he growled.

I nodded and felt the blue energy flow from my body to his, he formed handsigns from underneath me and I felt myself fall.

My eyes fluttered lightly against my cheeks, the sound of crackling fire resounded in my raw ears, I groaned softly, and felt the wind pick-up around me..

"Sasuke" I muttered, he took my hand.

"I swear, I thought I was going to lose you." He looked at me instensly

"You cant get rid of me that easily stupid" he looked indignant and I smiled lightly, I could feel the sun slowly returning to my side of the planet.

Even though I had been through so much

I had lost my home

I had lost my family

I had lost my friends

Perhaps my sanity

But I still had him.. and in losing all those things, I got him back, even through we would be hunted like animals for the rest of our lives and we would have no real physical home.

We could find refuge in each other.

I pondered lightly, will we ever return to Konoha…

Maybe we could have children.. but I would never want to bring children into a world like this, only to experience what I have, the pain, betrayal and fear that reigns in what is supposed to be a normal life for a ninja…

The life of a ninja… was it really worth it? Were my intentions pure…

Everything I've done.. all the wrongs. All the lives I have taken, will this befall me one day… maybe my children?

There was no such thing as friends… Once the great tree falls, the monkies scatter… no words truer have ever been spoken, but he.. is like me… we are both trees in a endless world of animals… he is my everything… because only he understands what true pain is.

_My refuge_

_My heart_

_My soul_

_My life_

And should he wish me to the afterlife, I would follow without a moments hesitation… Because he is my everything, and maybe, just maybe, we could learn to heal each other, we have time…

"I love you"

He smiled lightly "I love you too"

I sighed happily… "This is home".

_Awwwwwwwwwwwww. I felt a bit fluffy and smutty so I wrote this one _

_Hope you liked it _

_Its my longest oneshot lmao._

_xx._


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE! ONLY READ IF CONFUSEDY

Ok guys, some readers are a bit confused to whats happening in the story..

I got asked Qs like; Why is Sakura with Itachi.?

And a query or two on confusion :)

My story as you know is not set in the original line that Masashi Kishimoto has built his books around. I mentioned this at the beginning of Chapter 1.

My answer to the query of, why is Sakura with Itachi?

Well. That was written in analysis to basic human nature, lust-driven, rather than love-driven. It was more of a fling than anything else. This is reinforced later on in the story, when Itachi's offhanded-ness about her situation with Madara causes him to remove his presensce from the current affliction. IN OTHER WORDS :) Itachi and Sakura don't love each other, that scene was a heat of the moment thing.. as deep inside Sakura's affection will always belong to Sasuke.

As for the confusion part, drop me line, if you want me to clear anything else up. Hopefully there isnt much else.

AND also towards the end during the following lines;

_**I nodded and felt the blue energy flow from my body to his, he formed handsigns from underneath me and I felt myself fall.**_

_**My eyes fluttered lightly against my cheeks, the sound of crackling fire resounded in my raw ears, I groaned softly, and felt the wind pick-up around me..**_

Some people may think this makes no sense that is because I put something into word but fanfiction didn't process it. It's actually supposed to look like this;

_**I nodded and felt the blue energy flow from my body to his, he formed handsigns from underneath me and I felt myself fall.**_

_**LATER. **_

_**My eyes fluttered lightly against my cheeks, the sound of crackling fire resounded in my raw ears, I groaned softly, and felt the wind pick-up around me..**_

Hope that kinda clears things up.

Remember to review and let me know if there's anything else you don't understand :)  
(Y) .


End file.
